zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Barnes
Barnes is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. He is a manufacturer, seller, and buyer of bombs operating out of the Bomb Shop in Kakariko Village. As a person, Barnes is timid, and at times, cowardly. Any time he is scared, he brings his face guard down in a comical fashion. Biography Barnes is first encountered when Kakariko Village is covered in Twilight. He is inside Renado's sanctuary, hiding from the Shadow Beasts with Renado, Luda, and all of the children from Ordon Village. It is suggested that he tried to scare the Shadow Beasts away using bombs, but figured that if he got caught by the monsters then he would become a monster himself. He fears this due to the disappearance of the town shopkeeper after being attacked and their apparent replacement by another Shadow Beast, though this is not confirmed. He tells this to the Ordon Village children and is snapped at by Renado for frightening them. While attempting to collect the Tears of Light needed to dispel the Twilight from the region, Link and Midna inadvertently destroy Barnes' entire stock of bombs when they accidentally set his storehouse on fire. When Link first visits his Bomb Shop, after the Twilight has been banished, all he has for sale are normal bombs, owing to Link and Midna's earlier mishap. He is unable to get the materials required to invent new types of bombs, which he can only get from the Gorons of Death Mountain; at the moment, the Gorons are hostile towards those not of their kind, and unwilling to listen to reason. When King Bulblin attacks Kakariko Village and kidnaps Colin, Barnes walks out of the abandoned general store, possibly doing repairs or checking it for any useful supplies and comes face to face with King Bulblin, who is holding an unconscious Colin. The enormous Bulblin lifts up his faceplate and grins at the terrified Barnes, who responds by putting his own faceplate down and staying as still as a statue. If Link tries to talk to him before chasing after King Bulblin, Barnes will remain silent and perfectly still. After Link has aided the Gorons, consequently allowing Barnes to trade with them again, Barnes sends Link letters whenever a new type of bomb is made available; one of these innovations, Water Bombs, are required to enter the Lakebed Temple. As a bomb maker, Barnes is naturally paranoid when it comes to open flames in his shop. He even goes as far as to install a manual controlled sprinkler system to douse flames wherever he finds them. Humorously, if Link brings out his Lantern, Barnes will douse him with water to put out the flame; if Link is close enough to Barnes, he will instead yell at Link to make him extinguish his lantern. By using the Bomb Shop's rooftop entrance, Link can enter the Bomb Shop as Wolf Link. Barnes will respond in the same manner he did when he encountered King Bulblin, faceplate down and mimicking a statue. References es:Don Mechas Category:Humans Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess characters